dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Large Spirit Bomb
& & or & & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Instant Spirit Bomb Super Spirit Bomb Universal Spirit Bomb' }} ''Raging Blast'' seriesDragon Ball Z For Kinect, 2012 is a larger and more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb used by Goku. Overview Like the original Spirit Bomb, Goku raises his hands in the air and gathers energy from surrounding life forms to form the attack. But instead of storing the energy in his body and forming it in his hand, Goku stores the energy in the form of a giant light blue energy sphere in the sky. Once ready, Goku throws the attack down at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Usage Goku uses the Large Spirit Bomb during his battle against Final Form Frieza on Namek. Having run out of options as to how to defeat Frieza, as his full power is no match for even half of Frieza's, Goku decides to use the Spirit Bomb. Though he is able to collect some energy from remaining living beings of Namek and some nearby planets, Frieza eventually discovers what Goku is doing and attempts to kill him. However, Piccolo saves Goku at the last second and he, Krillin and Gohan stall Frieza while Goku keeps gathering energy. After 5 minutes, the Large Spirit Bomb is finally completed and Goku launches the attack at Frieza, seemingly putting an end to the tyrant. However, it is not strong enough and Frieza survives, heavily injured by the attack. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''J-Stars Victory Vs'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' In Gekishin Freeza and Ressen Jinzōningen, this technique is called Super Spirit Bomb. In the Budokai series, Sagas, Budokai Tenkaichi series, and J-Stars Victory Vs, this technique is simply called Spirit Bomb. In the Raging Blast series and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, this technique is called "Large Spirit Bomb". In FighterZ, this move serves as base form Goku's Meteor Attack and can indeed be chained off of his regular Spirit Bomb special with good timing. It also features in his Dramatic Finish against Frieza on the Namek stage should the player KO Frieza with a neutral Heavy or Vanish attack. Said scene recreates Goku seemingly destroying Frieza with the bomb, after which he exhaustedly sits on the ground and wearily gives a smiling thumbs up to the camera. Cell can also use a similar attack (identified simply as the "Spirit Bomb") in several video games: *In the Budokai series, Perfect Cell elbows the opponent to the ground then uses his Spirit Bomb albeit differently in each video game. **In Budokai, Cell says "Thanks for the energy!" while charging the attack then throws the Spirit Bomb down on the opponent. **In Budokai 2, Budokai 3, and Infinite World, he says "Okay planet, give me that stupid energy!" while charging the attack, and throws the Spirit Bomb at the opponent (who attempts to block) to which Cell declares "Didn't think you would be this much fun. However, this is where it ends!", forcing the Spirit Bomb down on the opponent. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Super Perfect Cell simply throws his Spirit Bomb while saying something condescending and can even use the attack without the "Give Me Energy!" charge up. **In Budokai Tenkaichi, Cell says "You can kiss your precious planet goodbye!" and fires his Spirit Bomb while shouting "Die!". **In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Cell says "You won't survive this time!" then throws the Spirit Bomb. *In Xenoverse, Super Perfect Cell will exclaim "I told you I could do it if I wanted to!" when firing the Spirit Bomb. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks